I Can See You
by AwesomelyMe0728
Summary: Sonic starts hearing voices. They aren't friendly. At all.


**I Can See You**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**ONE SHOT**

Written for the Kelviniana forum Dark Waters of Halloween challenge.

"What is that Eggman up to now?" asked Amy, pointing to Eggman Castle. Sonic gritted and clenched every single part of his body that could be gritted or clenched.

"He's built a moat around his castle!" said Sonic, calming down. "I bet the fool thinks that can stop me, huh?" All of a sudden, Tails ran up towards Sonic.

"Sonic! Sonic!" yelled Tails, jumping up and down incessantly like a hyperactive rabbit.

"What?" asked the "Blue Blur".

"There are ghosts EVERYWHERE! I even saw one next to you!" shouted Tails. Quickly Sonic whipped his head around his shoulder. He then began to chuckle.

"Tails, Tails, Tails." muttered Sonic, turning back around to face Tails and Amy. "Don't get scared by this! It's Halloween! Things are SUPPOSED to be scary!"

"I swear," mumbled Tails as he turned around and trudged back in the direction he came from. "There are ghosts around here…" Sonic turned back to Amy.

"Don't mind him, he's just scared on Halloween just because people are wearing costumes!" rambled Sonic. "And I'm going to give that Eggman a piece of my mind!" Sonic then became a blue blur, heading towards Eggman Castle.

_He sure lives up to his name. _thought Amy.

OoOoOoOoO

"Whoa." mumbled Sonic as he skidded to a stop right on top of the drawbridge. The drawbridge to Eggman castle was wide open!

_It's almost like he's inviting me in. _thought Sonic, and then proceeded to shake that thought out of his head. He walked slowly into the castle. Sonic took in his surroundings.

Dr. Eggman had really spent time decorating his castle. The floors were covered in red carpet, and at the end of that was a fireplace. Beside the fireplace were rows of knights in shining armor. Sonic could almost see upstairs. Upstairs, there were cobwebs hanging from the ceiling and every nook and cranny Sonic could see.

_The guy really has been decorating, _thought Sonic with a smirk as another image entered his mind of Dr. Eggman as a redecorator. He chuckled and decided to explore the living room. A tall wooden table stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by a dozen red chairs. Sonic hoisted himself up onto one chair.

_Hmm, this is actually quite nice. _thought Sonic again as he picked up an empty glass.

"I can see you…" said a haunting voice that echoed around the room. Sonic nearly dropped the glass.

"Who's there?" shouted Sonic to no-one in particular. There was a loud, mocking laugh from upstairs.

_What the- _thought Sonic as he climbed the stairs. The voices became louder.

"I can SEE you! Muahahahaha!" laughed the voices.

"See me? Where are you? Show yourself!" shouted Sonic, picking up a flashlight from the floor. He flicked it on. The light beam flickered weakly.

_Okay. Enough flashlight battery to last me quite a while. _thought Sonic, holding the flashlight tightly. He waved the flashlight around the room, only illuminating several boxes and spiderwebs.

"I can SEE you!" mocked the voices, seeming to be coming from everywhere. He waved the flashlight around again. But this time he illuminated a speaker.

_What's this doing here? _Sonic asked himself. He put it down and continued walking.

The stairs Sonic climbed up seemed to be endless. He tried running full speed up the stairs, but that shook the whole staircase and Sonic didn't want to risk falling. He checked his flashlight. The beam was flickering, signaling that there was almost no battery left. Meanwhile, the voices were getting louder and louder, soon stooping to an almost ear-splitting level.

"I CAN SEE YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" boomed the voices. Sonic covered his ears, when all of a sudden a thought came to him.

The voices were Tails, trying to punish him for not believing his "ghost sightings"!

"Alright Tails, you got me there. Ha ha ha ha. You can stop now. We can all go home." said Sonic sarcastically. But the voices didn't stop.

"Tails?" asked Sonic to the empty room. "Tails, you can stop now."

"I CAN SEE YOU!" screamed the voices. Sonic's heart thumped loudly, a worrying thought binding his chest.

It wasn't Tails.

"Uhh, Tails? Is that you?" asked Sonic, an obvious tone of fear in his voice.

"I CAN SEE YOU! MUHAHAHAHA!" the voices seemed to respond. Finally, Sonic reached the top of the stairs, panting. No. It took more than this to crack Sonic, the hero.

It was a very windy day, and as Sonic looked out of the top of Eggman castle, leaves blew in his face. The streets were deserted and Sonic couldn't see anyone, ruling out all means of rescue.

"Somebody! Please help me!" shouted Sonic, but his efforts were fruitless and this voice was drowned out by the wind.

"I CAN SEE YOU!" the voices repeated. The world seemed to sway right in front of Sonic's eyes.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" shrieked Sonic, clinging to the wall on the outside of Eggman Castle. He slowly climbed up and even though it took only two minutes to climb up onto the absolute roof, to Sonic, it seemed like an eternity.

He stood, proud and tall, on top of the roof, thinking that he had finally escaped the voices. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I CAN SEE YOU!" the voices boomed. They seemed to be as loud as ever. The night sky was pitch black, and Sonic could only see the moon, slowly being covered by a sinister-looking cloud.

No.

Sonic hadn't escaped the voices.

NO.

NO!

"NO!" shrieked Sonic, stumbling back. The world seemed to spin, and yet again, his flashlight illuminated nothing. Suddenly, Sonic seemed to tip back and fall straight down. He had fallen over the edge! His head hit the slanting slopes of the castle roof and he lost his grip on the flashlight. The flashlight hurtled down, its fate unknown. Sonic too, was sliding down the roof and finally, he dropped like a sack of potatoes.

He didn't even know how far to the ground it was. Sonic closed his eye and screamed. Only one thought was spinning around his head rapidly.

I AM GOING TO DIE.

I AM GOING TO DIE.

I

AM

GOING

TO

DIE.

Suddenly, he hit a surface.

_That's it. I'm dead. _he thought, but when he opened his eyes, he found himself floating in water. He looked rapidly around him, but only saw the flashlight beam. He followed the flashlight beam and saw…

…Dr. Eggman's face.

Dr. Eggman grinned cruelly. He held up a walkie-talkie. Suddenly, everything seemed to come fit into place. Speakers… a walkie-talkie… they all were emitting the same sound, with Dr. Eggman at its control! Sonic gasped.

"I can see you." muttered Dr. Eggman, as the flashlight beam began to flicker. Sonic's tired legs just couldn't keep treading water. He began to sink, Sonic's head up.

"I can see you!" said Dr. Eggman again, a note of triumph in his voice. The flashlight beam abruptly died.

_Everything was a trap… _thought Sonic as he sinked endlessly into the murky water.

The last thing he heard was Dr. Eggman laughing.


End file.
